The Perfect Gift
by mistyfur
Summary: Searching for the perfect gift for Chakotay, Kathryn finds the true meaning of Christmas. Slight J/C element.


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work.

AN: This is a little late for Christmas but there was song that was continously played during the holiday season and it was played once an hour. It's a beautiful song but not if you have to listen to it eight times per day! o_O This is my way of purging it from my mind. The song is Christmas Shoes. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Unlike the rest of her shore leaves, which she spent with Chakotay, Kathryn had demanded to come on this recent one alone. Not because they were arguing but because she had to find the perfect gift for him for Christmas.

Every year, Chakotay always manage to find something special for her, usually a small token that reminded him of her that he had found on one of the shore leaves or intricately craved token of hid affection. Christmas was less than one week away and she still had come up with nothing to give him.

Chakotay had resorted to wheedling and even stooped to flashing those dimples at her to change her mind but to no avail. She had put her foot down and steeled herself against giving into the wounded look that he continuously threw her way as he tried to wear down her resistance.

This year she would find the perfect gift.

* * *

She wandered around the small town, speaking with locals and asking for the directions that would lead her to the nearest market. Friendly locals pointed towards the west end of town, just six blocks away from the center of the town. Entering the bustling market, she found her gaze drawn to a little boy.

He couldn't be more than five years old, barely able to stand, his frame thin, almost emancipated. His clothes tattered and coated with grime, and his small heart-shaped face smeared with dirt, tears leaving streaks through the grime. His small body trembled with each breath he took. In his small hands, he clutched a pair of red shoes, trimmed with faux pearls and silver strands.

A merchant towered over him and was trying to pry the shoes from the child's grasp, ignoring the desperate pleas from the child, while his other hand reaches out to strike a heavy blow. The child managed to dodge him, having been used to the abuse of the merchants towards his kind, but never letting go the small pumps in his tiny hands.

"I've warned you before boy! You're type is not fit to be around decent people, go back to the gutters where you belong." The man shouted, shaking a beefy fist towards the boy's head. "Always stealing and begging. Lazy, good for nothing urchin."

"No! I wasn't going to steal them. I have money. Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please," he lisped looking up fearful at the towering man above him. He held the shoes tightly against him, hoping that the man believed him and wouldn't snatch them away. "Daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while."

The merchant sneered down at him," 200 yurts and no less. I won't fall for your pack of lies."

The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bunch of coins, offering them in exchange. The merchant's eyes glittered with greed and he quickly scooped them up, counting them deftly, only to scowl at the insufficient amount in his hands.

"You're trying to cheat me! Thief!" He shouted grabbing the tiny boy with one hand and shaking him violently.

"No!" The boy trying to free himself, wincing in pain.

"You don't have enough money to purchase them," he said, tearing the shoebox away and throwing the money down on the ground. "Get out! Before I call the magistrate to deal with you."

He gathered his money and determinedly approached the merchant again, his small body trembling. "Please Sir. I'm willing to work to pay for them. Please."

"Be gone or the magistrate will have you hung before the courtyard for distribute decent, hard working people. You are nothing more than a ruffian," the Merchant spat at the ground, showing his contempt of the child invading his perfect world.

Kathryn had rushed forward as soon as she saw the Merchant reach forward to grab hold of the child. Anger flaring as she saw the child being grabbed and tossed about. As she approached, her blue eyes swept over him, taking in the sadness in the child's eyes and the unbending pride, surprising to find in one so young.

"Excuse me," Kathryn called out loudly in a cool voice, stopping the merchant from any further action.

The merchant turned his back, dismissing him and concentrated on Kathryn. His greedy eyes looking over her and spotting a potential buyer. "Good Lady, welcome!" He called out in a boisterous voice, oozing with snake-like charm.

Kathryn watched in disgust as he fawned over her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the child waiting silently at the edge of the tent, hoping for another chance to speak.

"You'll find no other wares in this market as well made as mine. Perhaps, a veil made of the softest silk or perhaps a necklace made of the rarest of gems?" He glanced sideways at the child and smirked, "Or perhaps I can tempt you with a wonderful bargain. These pair of shoes, perfect for a woman of your uncommon beauty and grace. Alas, there has been no one that has stopped by my humble booth that seems to want them or is as worthy of them."

Kathryn felt a wave of anger rush through her at his cruel words. She forced herself to smile him, hiding her disgust at his malice towards the small child standing frozen before him, "A tempting offer. May I?" Holding out her hands for the square box.

He handed her them, "Made of supple leather and hand sown. The most comfortable pair you'll every own."

"How much?" Kathryn murmured, keeping an eye on the disheartened child beside her, watching his face crumble as she took hold of the ruby

"50 yurts," he said.

"I'll take them," Kathryn replied, counting out the coins and handing them into the eager hands

"What am I gonna do?" The child whispered, seeing Kathryn take the package wrapped. He walked away, tears streaming down his face.

Kathryn runs quickly, trying to catch up to him. "Wait," she calls out, "Please wait."

He skids to a stop but his body remains posed to flee if she takes another step towards him, looking suspiciously at her.

"What's your name?" Kathryn voice was calm and soothing, not wanting to startle him into running.

"Elijah," he replied softly, his eyes drawing to the package in her hand before looking down at the ground and he began to rub his hands on his clothes nervously.

"I'm Kathryn," she said, approaching him slowly with a friendly smile. "I heard that you wanted to buy your mother something special."

"It's too late." Came the pitiful response from the downcast face.

"Why?" Kathryn asked gently, kneeing down before him and tenderly lifted his chin up so he could see her.

"Momma's done without for so long but every time she passes this way she stops there and looks at …" His voice trailed off.

"These?" Kathryn said, pushing the wrapped shoes into his tiny hands.

He looked down at them in disbelief and then at her, his jaw dropping in shock at her gift. A second later, he flung himself at her, hugging and thanking her, his voice resounding with joy.

* * *

Kathryn sipped carefully on some warm apple cider, having refused her usually drink after seeing the scalding glare that the Doctor sent her way when he saw her reach distractedly for the offered coffee. She had smiled at the Doctor and grabbed hold of the cider, ignoring Chakotay's stunned expression and defiantly sipping at the sweet beverage as if that had been her plan all along. The next few months were going to be interesting. She thought with a sigh.

Kathryn and Chakotay sat on one of the many couches that had been arranged in the messhall watching their crew celebrate the Christmas holidays. Neelix had gathered information from each crewmember and their culture. Every month or so, Voyager had a celebration that honoured the traditions of its multicultural crew.

A large tree, trimmed with garlands, ornaments and bright flashing lights had been placed in the centre. A mound of shiny gifts beneath it just waiting to be opened by eager hands of their youngest member. The aroma of cinnamon and gingerbread cookies wafted through the air, tantalizing the crew with its sweet scent.

Music played softly in the background, the holiday music blending in with the murmur of voices.

"Kathryn," Chakotay murmured into her ear, "How was your little excursion?"

"Interesting. I met someone while I was down there," she replied distractedly, remembering Elijah.

"I see," Chakotay said, quashing down on the jealous that flared though him.

"Not that kind of somebody, Chakotay," Kathryn replies, rolling her eyes at him. "A little boy."

"Oh?" Chakotay asked, pulling her to lean back in his arms.

Kathryn snuggled close and trailed her fingers over the arm that was draped over her stomach. "Elijah wanted to make his mom so happy. She was dying and he wanted to make her last hours happy."

"What did he do?" Chakotay asked, tucking back a strand of auburn hair that stubborn refused to stay in place.

"He wanted to buy her a pair of shoes but the merchant wouldn't let him. He wanted to charge a price that would make a Ferengi look generous and all because he knew that Elija couldn't possibly afford it. I bought them for him but for a minute he thought that he lost them, the hurt in his eyes was horrible to see. He ran and I just managed to catch him," Kathryn responded quietly, "When I gave him the box, his eyes lit up as if I had just given him the world's most precious gift."

"You did," Chakotay replied, kissing the top of her head and smiling down at her, in awe of the capacity of her heart that cared for everyone that she came across, gathering them together and protecting them like a lioness defending her cubs. In this instance, her caring went beyond just her crew to embrace a small child unable to protect itself from the slights of his own people.

The strains of a new song reached them and a sad smile tugged on Kathryn's lips as the words began, echoing the events that happened a few days ago:

**Could you hurry, Sir?**

**Daddy says there's not much time**

**You see she's been sick for quite a while**

**And I know these shoes will make her smile**

**And I want it to look beautiful**

**If Momma meets Jesus tonight**

Sitting cuddled together, their friends and loved ones surrounding them, they sat listening to the heartfelt pleas that the singer crooned in a soft, melodic voice. Her mind drifted away, turning back to the look on Elijah's face as she gifted him with the shoes that would be his final gift to his ailing mother. She had left the planet as soon as Elijah had scampered away, needing to wash away the ill feelings that the encounter had left with her.

It had looked like Chakotay was going to end up with another knick-knacky gift this year. At least that was what she had thought, until she received an urgent page from the Doctor. She hid a small smile as she took a careful sip of the sweet beverage, her other hand resting lightly over her abdomen.

The Doctor's words of advice, well down right scolding and issuing mandates regarding her health, were tuned out as she pictured the look on Chakotay's face when he learned that he was going to be a father. She would tell them as they sat surrounded by their friends and loved ones.

He would have to wait a few months of his Christmas present, but tonight in a tiny box with his name on it, was a pair of cream coloured baby booties with the words Daddy's Little Angel stitched on them.

**The End**

* * *


End file.
